Once factionless, always factionless?
by MelAnni
Summary: Marla Parker is twenty years old and she's living her life on the streets. She has never belong to a faction, since he parents were already factionless. But one phrase could change her whole life. If she allows it. ( … All factionless children, from 16 to 25 years, have been given the opportunity to attend the aptitude test… ) ( Pairing OC/Eric)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello :)**_  
_**This is my first fanfiction " Once Factionless, always factionless? " **_  
_**I have wrote this fanfiction in german before and now I've translated it :) **_

_**T**__**hanks to my beta reader Ine :)**_

_**I hope you enjoy it ;)**_

_Marla Parker is twenty years old and she's living her life on the streets. She has never belong to a faction, since he parents were already factionless. But one phrase could change her whole life. If she allows it. ( … All factionless children, from 16 to 25 years, have been given the opportunity to attend the aptitude test… ) ( takes place one year before the books. Characters from the Divergent World: Four and Eric ) ( Pairing OC/ Eric)_

* * *

Confused, I stare at the man standing on the platform high above me. Just a few hours ago it appeared out of nowhere. Usually nothing good follows, when member of all the five factions appear - apart of the Abnegation. They take care of us by bringing us clothing and food, blankets and sometimes equipment like pans and kettles. Members of the other factions on the other hand, never come here. Why should they? We are factionless. Abandoned by the community.

I try to repeat the man's words in my head, to understand exactly what they mean. Did he really just say that? Could he mean it? I look over my shoulder, first to the right, then to the left. I see the equally perplexed faces of the people around me. Some of them don't seem interested, others are whispering amongst eachother. And others are just as amazed, as I am.

… All factionless children, from 16 to 25 years, have been given the opportunity to attend the aptitude test…

Have been given the opportunity to attend the aptitude test? This has never happend before. At least not in the twenty years I'm alive. His words start to sink in and I eagerly open my mouth to ask a question. But I just can't speak.

The man on the podium clears his throat and looks at a piece of paper which he holds in his trembling hands. Apparently he does not feel comfortable where he is standing. He keeps glancing over at the armed to the teeth members of Dauntless. Just as he probably thinks, we could pounce on him any second. This idea is so ridiculous, that I can't help but shake my head.

The microphone squeaks loudly as he finishes his little speech. He tells us when and where the aptitude test will be held. Most of my fellow bystanders are wandering off, either bored or getting back to their everyday schedule. I however, try to remember the date and time of the aptitude test.

It's going to be in two weeks, together with the aptitude test for the others. All of the sudden my heart starts beating faster. I have to remember the date somehow. I turn and have a look around. There has to be something to write with and some paper around here somewhere. And, indeed. In a spartan accommodation, I find a crumpled newspaper and a battered-looking pencil.

I have to concentrate while I write down the date and time. It's not like I even know what date we have today. If the speaker wouldn't have mentioned that the aptitude test will be in two weeks, I would be pretty screwed. I quickly write down the numbers from one to fourteen and scratch out the first number. I look around to make sure no one is watching and put the pen and paper in my pocket.

The days leading up to the aptitude test go by terribly slow. But finally the day has come. The night before the test I can't sleep. I just toss and turn around, until I finally get up by the first ray of sunshine and get dressed. It's not that I own a lot of clothes, but the Abnegation have come by one more time and brought ordinary trousers, a pair of shoes and a simple shirt for those that want to participate in the aptitude test. I sneak out of the small camp, where I sleep together with the other factionless. At night, we often come together in little groups to avoid attacks by others. Sometimes successfully - sometimes not so much.

I make my way out of the camp and as I leave the borders behind me, I give up any little hope of finding an abandoned piece of bread. Obviously I won't find something to eat. I've been walking for almost an hour when I arrive at the big building where the test takes place. I have never been here before. At least not alone. Sometimes I came here with friends in the middle of the night. But now it's daytime and here and there some people are already on their ways.

From afar, I could look like I'm in Abnegation. Those that would come closer would see what I actually am. My hair is matted and dirty, even though I quickly washed it the day before with some rain water. My skin is tanned from the sun, fingernails dirty and broken. Slightly embarrassed I hide them in my pockets and walk towards to the building.

Although it is still very early, five small lines of people have already formed in front of the building. I look at the five symbols carved into the wall above the people's heads. Each one above a line of people. Then I see a sixth symbol on the far right, attached to the building. I stare at the symbol and realize, what it means. It is an empty circle, the sign of the factionless. My gaze moves to a small table and chair standing under the sign.

I take a deep breath and keep on moving. Once I get closer to the table, I see that the chair is empty. Hesitantly, I stop walking. I notice the unpleasant looks of some people from the other factions. They have noticed my arrival and where I am going. As on command, an armed man enters the shadow behind a pillar. A Dauntless.

I ask myself if I should keep moving. Eventually, I do. There aren't many more steps needed to arrive at the table. The Dauntless soldier looks at me and nods. First I think he nods at me, but then I see a small woman appearing behind him. She sits down on the chair.

" Name? ", she asks me.

I stare at her and cough. The dauntless man wrinkles his forehead. I wonder what he must think of me, since it looks like I don't know my own name. But I do know my name, of course. I'm just too excited all of he sudden.

"Marla.", I say unclearly. I clear my throat, because I know that nobody understood me. "Marla Parker."

The woman's pen moves across the paper. Then she nods at me and leaves again. I stay behind on my own.

Hours go by and the place fills up by the minute. The the five factions' Lines are getting longer. Only mine consists of just a handful of people. They are going to let us in any minute now, and I'm sure nobody else from the factionless was going to show up. I remember how my people had come to take all the stuff from the Abnegation. As if they were happy to be able to participate in the test and change something in their lives. Apparently those were all lies.

My eyes wander to the left, over to the five factions. Which one is most likely meant for me? Is it Abnegation - the Selfless? I have never been selfless. I have done everything for my survival and never something for the others. The Erudite - the scholars - I only just learned how to count and I am barely able to read. Dauntless? The Brave. All my life I've had to be brave. Honestly I would be nice to have some time off from being brave.

Maybe it should be an Amity? If I am being honest, this is the one I like the most. They always seem so happy, they sing and wear wonderful colorful clothes.

I am torn from my thoughts when I hear the loud shuffle of footsteps. Its time. They are letting us in.

It's cold on the iron chair. I was a little excited before, but now I'm panicking. I assumed that they would ask me a few questions, that I might be asked to take a test on a paper. But it does not look like it. A Dauntless man stands infront of me. He has long bright green hair on one side and smooth shaved on the other. He has two piercings in his lip and a big one in his nose. It looks a bit like a cattle-ring. His eyes are rimmed with black eyeliner. He looks scary. But I have seen more terrifying things in my life already.

He hands me a glass of water and I gratefully take it. When I'm nervous, my mouth always goes dry. So dry that I can hardly say a word. I want to drink, but as I notice the acid smell of the liquid I realise it is not water.

" You have to drink it. For the test. It will not hurt you. " He tells me as if he could read my mind.

I sceptically take a look at the glass, but eventually I drink the liquid. He steps behind me and attaches electrodes to my head and suddenly everything seems to blur. I close my eyes for a second and when I open them again I am alone.

_Where did he go? I sit up and start to look around when I hear a growl. I turn around to see a huge dog standing in front of me. How did he get here? Immediately I begin to look for something I could use in defense and as if someone were reading my thoughts, suddenly two shells appear._

_On one of them is a piece of cheese, on the other a knife. I do not think to long about the useless cheese and take the knife. I turn it in my hand. Its not the first time, that I am using a knife. It does not take five seconds and the dog is sprinting at me. I go into an attack position and wait for him to come the closest. Then I jump on him and stab the knife in his body._

Breathing heavily, I find myself in the icy chair again. Except it's not icy anymore, my skin sticks to the surface of the chair and I'm drenched in sweat.

" Well done. That was a clear thing. ", says the dauntless. I stare at him. What just happened? Was I dreaming?

" This was a simulation, which we use to determine which faction is right for you. " as if he knows what I was thinking.

"And which one is right for me?" I asked eagerly. He smiles widely.

" Dauntless. "

* * *

**_Thanks for reading my first chapter :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to rellaftnegrevid for your nice review :) **

**Here is now the second chapter ;)**

* * *

Dauntless? It can't be true. Just because I used the knife? Who wouldn't have? And then I remembered. The cheese! I could have distracted the dog with the piece of cheese instead. It didn't occur to me for a even a second to use it.

The dauntless man explains to me that my decision to take the knife, was crucial for the result of dauntless. But can it be that easy? I am used to life on the streets and I've had to learn to always be prepared for a possible attack. I know how to use a knife since I was a toddler. Should I have explained it to him? Would it change anything? Maybe my early life is influencing my testresults.

I turn around and look behind me at the building.

It makes no sense to go back. He knew that I was factionless. He said it was brave of me to come here today. Another sign that I belong in Dauntless.

My head filled with thoughts I go back to my camp. There are not many people around. Most of the factionless are working, others are trying to find something to eat. The few that are here, are too old or too sick to work. Some of them to stare at me. I'm sure they know where I've been. I return their looks defiantly, until I reach my make-shift bed.

I quickly gather my belongings. It's not that much. In a little wooden box I keep a few photographs of my parents, some hair ties and a pair of broken scissor. I glance over to my clothes. Two pairs of trousers which are ripped at the knees, a jacket which is far too big for me and a few shirts. I search for a bag and pack everything. Next I set out towards the lake, which is about an hour's walk from here.

Freshly bathed, I head out towards the city again the next day . It is the day of the choosing ceremony. I have no idea which faction to choose. But there are three options that I can rule out.

Abnegation, Erudite and Candor.

Dauntless and Amity remain.

Yesterday I was so sure that I would belong in Amity. I wanted to sit in the sun, work in the fields, sing a song. Now I'm not so sure anymore. The words of the Dauntlessman have left me confused to say the least.  
He said it was brave of me to have come here. And he was right. Only a few of us factionless had come to take the test. Just nine, if I counted right.  
But I understand why. These people were casting us out, even though we have nothing to blame. We never left our faction, or failed an initiation so we were forced to leave it.

They are afraid of people's reactions. How they would treat us.

It's not the first time I think about it. But I just can't worry anymore. When I choose my faction they'll have to accept me. Whether they want to or not.

The tribune of the factionless looks miserable. Only four factionless dared to show up. Five others seemingly haven't found their way over here after the test. I take a look around. To my left sits a young man I've seen a few times before. He nervously fiddles with the corner of his shirt. I smile at him encouragingly and he smiles back. My look falls towards the stage.

A boy is standing in the center, cutting his hand with a knife and letting the blood drip into a bowl of water. Erudite. Based on what he's wearing, I can tell that he was born in this faction already.  
The next name is called and I recognize that there is no system. Apparently the names are being called in no particular order.

For a moment I imagine that I sam standing down there and let my blood drip into the bowl of water. I can't help but grin. They would be really happy with an initiate like me. Especially because they would have to teach me how to properly read and write first.

"Amios, Daniels." , The voice of the man is heard above the tribunes. The young man next to me winces. Apparently it's his turn. He slowly gets up and walks to the front in a trance-like state. He takes the knife, cuts and lets his blood drop into the bowl with stones. Abnegation.

On the Abnegation tribune commotion breaks out. The people clap and look joyfully . A good sign. Amios' uncertainty has disappeared in a second. He sighs in relief and makes his way over to his faction.

And so it continues. People's names are called, they get up and choose a faction. The two other factionless come before me. Amelia Rossi goes to Candor. Tuomi Rent chooses Amity. Both tribunes remain dead silent. Not a single clap, no whispering, nothing. My panic grows with every second that I'm sitting there. With every man and woman leaving the tribunes , I expect my name to be called. And then it's time.

" Marla Parker. "

It roars in my head, when I get up. I can literally feel their eyes on me. As soon as I am on stage, I walk towards the five bowls - each representing a faction - and stare into the crowd. I take the knife in front of me, look at my hand and cut into my palm. It hurts like hell, so much that I almost drop the knife. It's time. I look at the bowl filled with soil. Amity. I remember the silence, as Tuomi Rent chose them. Now my eyes fall on the trays to my left, Abnegation and then another one, filled with glowing coals.

" You are brave. You took the knife. Its definite. ", I hear the voice of the Dauntless Man in my head.  
A hissing sound is heard when my blood touches the glowing coals. 

First there is silence, no one moves. I sense that the same thing will happen as with the other two factionless when they chose their new faction. But suddenly one of the Dauntless stands up and begins to clap. It is the Dauntless with the bright green hair. I haven't noticed him before. It doesn't take long before more clapping hands fall in, until there are so many that it resounds loudly in the hall. They are shouting and whistling loud, as I walk up their tribune.

I made it.

As soon as we get out of the building, the Dauntless begin to run. I don't even know whats going on. I just run after them and ty to keep the pace. If I am being honest, I usually try to avoid running if its not absolutely necessary.

I hardly believe it when I see how they start to climb the scaffolding that leads to the traintracks above us.  
And then I know what they're up to. I have often heard others talk about it. Dauntless jump on moving trains. I myself have never seen this scenario. The only Dauntless I have ever seen were those guarding the factionless borders.

I arrive at the scaffolding and follow a Dauntless with my eyes, as he deftly climbs upward. Ok, this does not look so hard. I reach for one of the large screws that stick out of the metal and try to pull myself up. Well, it's definately harder than it looks. Slowly manage to make it to the top and when I finally get there I'm completely out of breath. I would love to sit down and rest for a moment, when I hear a loud whistling sound.

The Dauntless suddenly begin to run. I gingerly try to get up when I see the train coming. And there it is, already roaring past me. My brown hair is blown into my face. I watch a few of the Dauntless, as they start to run faster and finally pull themselves into the carriages Now I start running.

For a second I wonder what would happen if I stumble, and fall from the platform. At this moment one of the carriages comes up beside me. With my left hand I reach up. The first time I don't find anything to grasp. The second try isn't sucessful as well. The third time I finally find a doorhandle to grab on to. With every strength I have I pull myself up and jump inside the carriage

I can't believe I made it. My lungs are burning and wheezing and it almost feels like I can't breathe. The door to the carriage opens and a few dauntless come in and sit down on the ground.

We drive for a while - how long I don't know - as loud babbling starts.

" They are jumping. ", somebody shouts and now I am back on my feet. I go and look out of the carriage. And indeed. The Dauntless are jumping off the train in small groups and land on a roof. But between the rails and the roof is a huge distance. My heart starts to race. But I do not think about it for too long. I just get a start up and jump.

I slam into the floor full of gravel and feel it get into my shoes. It feels more than uncomfortable but at least I made it to the roof. I get up and start to look around. What exactly are we supposed to do here? There seems to be no ladder or something to get off of the roof. At least I can not see anything. I walk around a bit and look at the people around me. They're talking loudly and shuffling of their feet into the gravel. Even after looking around a few minutes I can't find anything that leads from the roof. The it dawns on me that we might have to jump from roof to roof. I wouldn't be surprised after what just happened.

" Whats so exciting? ", I am torn from my thoughts. I turn towards the voice and see that everybody is staring at me. There is no more chatting and no scratching on the gavel. I walk forward and have no idea, whats going on. At the edge of the roof stands a man, who looks at me frowning.

" Am I too boring, Curly? ", asks the sinister man. I look to my left, then to my right and finally behind me. Yes, he is clearly speaking to me. I shake my head.

He keeps looking at me angry for a few seconds, then he turns back to the crowd.  
" I want to know who is going to jump first? ", he points behind him. Now I know how they want us to get off of the roof. We are supposed to jump - again. He must be crazy. What follows is a deafening silence. Here and there you can hear the shuffling of feet on gravel again.

" Those of you that are too afraid to jump are out. Now. Then you can figure out how to get off of here on your own. " the man yells.

His dark stare follows everyone in the group and I can tell that he's waiting for someone to volunteer. Wow, he'sreally cheerful.

I look around me and hope that somebody will volunteer. I don't think this guy's mood is going to improve if we stand here any longer, doing nothing.

Finally, a boy walks forward. He wears dark clothing, obviously born Dauntless. He stands on the edge of the roof and looks into the abyss. Then he jumps. I expect to hear a bounce, instead I hear nothing.  
" Good, now get in line and jump! ", the gloomy man says. Again the loud babbling starts. Now nobody dares to go forward and I can understand. I am also not keen.

" NOW! ", he shouts, and suddenly a line of people is forming. I am being pushed forward. I begin to count the people in front of me. There are eleven. My heart starts beating faster, with every person that jumps off.

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Five, Four, Three, Two, One - It's my turn. I look down. That's a lousy idea … But they would not send us all to death, right? What good would it do for them? They just want to scare us and at least for me, it worked.

I stand rooted to the spot and I can not overcome myself. I want to turn around. I am almost about to give up, when I feel a nudge.

Somebody pushed me down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Very much thanks to AlphaTerra for your review :)**

* * *

At first I think I can't scream anymore because I'm too scared, but then I hear myself screaming in panic. I see a hole coming closer and closer towards me. Inside I can see nothing but darkness. I try to calm down, but I can't. I fall through the hole and expect to die when suddenly my body is stopped. For a second I think I'm safe but then I am catapulted back into the air. Not so high, however. As soon as I reach the highest possible point, I fall back and land back in the net that was put up at the bottom. I can hardly comprehend what just happened when the net is pulled down next to me and someone give me his hands. I pull myself out of the net and with shaky legs I finally land next to the person.

My gaze falls to the space under the net. It goes deep down and I can't see anything. The thought that the net could rip makes me cringe.

" What's your name? ", someone next to me wants to know. I shrug. " Parker,. "

" I'm Four. ", he sais. I nod. " Thirteenth jumper. Parker."

He points with his hand in the direction in which to go. The people who have already jumped are standing there.  
It takes about half an hour untill the last one has jumped.

The sinister man from before now stands beside Four. They talk briefly, then we are called to follow them. We walk along scaffolding that does not look very safe to me. Some of them don't even have railings attached. Below us is a deep ravine, which I can see and here and there. The view makes me dizzy.  
Finally we seem to have arrived. We're standing high up on the scaffolding looking down on a bunch of people.

They're either talking or fighting.

" That's the pit. ", the sinister guy says. He points down and I watch the fascinated faces of my fellow Initiates. Then we leave. We enter a large room and as I see the many beds standing together, I know where we are.

" This is your bedroom. Before somebody asks a stupid question: Yes, boys and Girls sleep together. I don't want to hear any whining. Just grow up! ", says the grimly guy, taking a look through the round. " Same for the bathroom, Showers are separated, you can drag curtains in front of them. "

I hear whispering. Most of course don't like the idea of sharing a room. I don't care. I am used to sleeping in one room with strangers and keep an eye open - whether men or women. If it were up to me, we could continue our little tour, but some start to protest. They don't last very long, for the grimly guy starts roaring loudly. I flinch. His voice echoes around the bathroom.

Four throws him a look and says something. I finally get to know the grimly guy's name. Eric.

Eventually we continue the tour and end up in another room with a long table stands in the middle. There's all sorts of things lying on it.

" Find a pair of pants, a couple shirts, a pair of shoes, underwear, a jacket and towels. The rest you can buy at the store. Each month you get a number of points that you can use to buy clothes and stuff. ", says Four. " Your old clothes will be burned in the furnace. "

I stare at him. Burn them? It's not that my clothes are worth that much, but I've had them for years.

But I can not think about it for long. The others go forward and my old urge to hurry for something takes over. I walk forward and suppress the urge to jump the queue. Finally it's my turn and I search for clothes in my size. It's the first time that I am able to choose. Usually I take what I can get.

As I have everything, I walk to the end of the room, where the others are and start to change my clothes. I see how embarrassed a few of the girls are. They have turned their faces to the walls and try to make themselves as small as possible. For me it's not like that. I am used to not having any privacy. So I just take my pants off, put the new ones on and take a shirt. I am done quickly. I take my old stuff and follow a few boys who seem to know where the incinerator is. With a bleeding heart I look into the flames and throw my clothes in.

After we're all done, there is no time to rest. We head out to the training room. I can't help bu stare in awe as we walk in. First, I notice the punchingbags on the right side of the room. In the middle, there are a few white platforms. At the moment, I don't know what they are meant for. On the left several targets hang on the wall. I look around the room a couple of times, then I understand the possible function of the white platforms. They could be fighting rings. Four and Eric are standing in front of us and Four begins to explain.

" You will go through two phases in order to complete your initiation. During the first phase, we train your physical fitness. You will train your stamina, learn various fighting techniques and how to shoot and throw knives. During the second phase, we will turn our attention to your inner being. We find out what you are afraid of and will train you to defeat it. After you have made it, you have just to make in through the final test. "

Everyone is looking at him and nodding to each other. That doesn't sound too bad after all. Suddenly someone clears his throat. It is Eric - of course.

" You make it, if you make it over the line. ", says Eric. Now everybody is silent. "What line?" one of the other initiates asks.

Eric walks past us toward a black board. It's not turned on, but with a touch on a button, the screen lights up.

" You will get evaluated. Every day. According to how you perform you get your ranks. ", he points to the board. " Those of you who are under the line after the phases, are out.

Now a murmur goes through the crowd. I am confused too. What do you mean 'Is out?' I am about to ask, when someone does it for me. Immediately I am glad that it was not me, who asked. Eric rolls his eyes and looks at the boy that asked him.

" What do you think, Initiate? ", he asks a bit annoyed.

" But - but that not possible. If we don't make it here, we become factionless. ", says a tall, blonde girl.

Eric seems to be at the end of his tether. Why is this guy even an instructor, when he almost gets a heart attack every time someone asked him a simple question.

I get a bad feeling, when Eric is approaches her and stops dangerously close to her.

" You think you will not make it? ", he asks. His voice suddenly sounds a lot nicer. My stomach cramps up.

" I - it would be possible that - I maybe lose - I don't know. ", she fumbles.

I take a deep breath. This is not good. The tension seems to explode. I would like to say something, but I leave it to be.

" You can go. ", he says way too quiet. Everybody looks at the girl, who is staring with mouth open at Eric.

" But - ", she starts but it's already too late.

" Go and do not waste my time! ", he snaps at her. " We can't use anyone that does not know what they want here! "

The girl wants to say something, but Eric won't let her. He steps back and now looks in the crowd. I see how Four walks to the girl and carries her away. Does she really have to go?

" Someone else want to leave now and find a new home? Then do it now. I have no time for bullshit. " , asks Eric.  
It remains silent, no one even dares to say a word.

" Good, Faction Changers - ", I swear his look remains on me for a few seconds. " - are trained by me and Four. The others go with Lauren. "

I turn around and see more than half of our group disappears, apparently glad to be no longer near Eric.

" You are going to be evaluated together with the Dauntless born. You so must not think, that you have some kind of advantage with me. "

As I would have ever thought that.

" You can go now. Tomorrow at six you have to be in the training room. Delays will not be tolerated. If you're late you will be excluded from training for the rest of the day. "

It just keeps getting better. But when I think about it , I did not expect anything else.

Eric does not even wait for us to ask questions. He just turns around and leaves. We are left alone and unsure. It takes a little while before people start to talk.

" What's the matter with him? … Is he always like that? Well, that'll be fun. ", are one of the nicer things I hear.

We set ourselves in motion and make our way to our common room. We can choose our beds and I take one at the end of the room. I go to a table on which lie all our belongings. Most of the others have big suitcases. It does not take long until I find my bag.

I sit down on my bed and grab the wooden box. At that point I notice the stares of the others. Apparently their topics of conversation about Eric are running out. Of course they know that I am older than anybody else in this room. And of course some of them have seen me at the choosing ceremony. They know that I was a factionless.

I decide not to think about it and head to the bathroom. I've never had a proper shower. I take a towel and go to the showers. I open one of the curtains and take a look. There are small bottles of shampoo and soap. I have never had that luxury before.

I step inside and try to figure out how it works. I see two taps. I know how those work of course. I open one and immediately jump back. I had completely overlooked the third tap over my head, where the water is coming out now. I laugh at my own stupidity. But now I know more or less how it works.

Showering is great. The warm water on my skin, which I am not used to. Even in summer, the water in the lakes don't get that warm. And even if we heat up water to wash us, we never use it to shower.

Smelling as fresh as a daisy I head out of the bathroom, as I realize how everybody looks at me smirking. Confused I go ahead and try to not pay attention. Then I see why they need to pull themselves together.

Someone seems to have distributed the contents of a trash can over my sheets. I try to keep a straight face when I approach my bed.

" We just wanted to make you feel like home. ", says a boy. He laughs loudly and the others fall in.

I quietly hang up my towel, pick up the sheets at each end and knot the ends together into a bag. It does not take long to bring the trash back to its proper place. Only my sheets smell disgusting and I have no clean ones.  
I will have to ask one of the Dauntless leaders for some clean sheets. I do not like the thought, but I have no other choice.

Earlier it looked like most of the people hang out at the pit, so I go there and hope to find someone. I do not have to search long But I don't find someone I wanted to find. Four and Eric are sitting together with others. Apparently they are drinking.

I take a deep breath and think about whether it is really worth it. But I must not let things get to me. If I go back back to the dorm without new sheets, they are going to look upon me only as a victim, no matter how hard I try to look indifferent. I have to show them, that whatever they do, they won't get to me.

I clear my throat as I get closer. They abruptly stop talking when they see me. They don't even ask whats going on, they just stare at me.

" I need new sheets. ", I say as clearly as it gets. I do not want to sound whiny and to my surprise I manage it quite good.

Eric pulls an eyebrow.

" Why? What's wrong with the ones you have? Are they not comfortable enough? ", he asks. He does not laugh, he does not even grin. He just looks at me intently cold.

" They're dirty.", I say. I won't dwell too much on the topic, but I notice that this leads in a bad direction.

" Oh. Did you hear that? Curly's bedding is too dirty. ", he says, turning to his friends. They all laugh now, except for Four and Eric. Again he looks at me. " You should be used to filth, shouldn't you? "

I know what hes trying to say here. I expected this kind of hostilities, so it does not hurt me that much.

" Somebody has intentionally soiled them and since I am a Dauntless Initiate, I want to rest well and get fit for training tomorrow, all I ask for is a pair of clean sheets. ", I choose my words carefully. I do not want him to find any loophole to embarrass me. Also, I want him to see that I don't consider myself a factionless anymore.

He looks at me and again the atmosphere is so tense, as when he spoke with the defiant girl. Then all of the sudden he gets up.

" Come with me. ", he barks. He doesn't wait for me, but starts walking immediately and I start to follow. I don't trust this whole thing. We take a few turns and then arrive at a room, that must be the laundry room. It smells like soap and I can feel the heat on my skin. He tells me to wait here. Apparently initiates are not allowed in there. It takes him two minutes before he returns. And he is actualy carrying a pair of clean sheets.

Without a word he throws them at me and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everybody who is reading my story and thanks to all those, who put it under their favorites list :)**

* * *

The dumbfound expression on my fellow initiates' faces tell me, that I handled it well.

" Where did you steal those sheets? ", one boy is asking me. He is taller than me but has a lanky build. I wonder if I could take him on in a fight. But I decide not to try my luck today. I' ll have enough opportunities to fight with him if I am right about the use of the white mats in the exercise room. Without saying a word, I walk to my bed and go to sleep.

It is half past five in the morning, when a loud siren rings. For a second I'm appalled at the noise, but then I remember where I am and whats going on. I swing myself out of bed and hurry to the bathroom. I follow three girls, which are chatting excitedly amongst each other. I'm a bit jealous. Obviously nobody wants be be friends with me.

I brush my teeth and somehow manage to comb my hair, but it's still not that easy. Even now, after I've washed it with shampoo, my hair is still and unruly, tangled mess of curls. I can't even put them into a ponytail or something, they aren't long enough and strands would keep falling out all the time. It would annoy me like hell, so I leave it as it is. Sighing, I put away the comb, turn around and make my way to the training room.

I am not the first here. Three other initiates have already gathered at the centre. I haven't seen them before. One of the girls, is dark blond and has a lot of freckles on her face. Somehow she doesn't seem to fit in here. The boy next to has a stocky body. He wears a pair of glasses and looks like a scientist. I wonder if he is from Erudite. Then there is a dark-skinned girl. She looks at me skeptically and whispers something to her new friends.

After ten minutes we seem to be complete. I don't know really. I haven't counted how much of us there actually are.. I remind myself to count the beds later, as Four and Eric walk into the room. Somehow, I adopt a different attitude. While some of us are squatting down somewhere or sit, I am standing bolt upright.

" It looks like everybody survived their first night here. ", Four says. Four seems to be nicer than Eric, even through I can not really judge him now. " Today we will divide you into three groups. The first group will start practicing gun-skills. The second group will focus on one-on-one combat and the third group, you will learn how to throw a knife. Eric is responsible for your one-on-one combat training, I will be teaching you to throw the knives and we have a trained expert who will teach you how to handle a gun. "

Then they start to divide us into groups and to my luck I am placed with Erics. The lanky boy is here too. At first Eric teaches us how to defend ourselves. You hold your left arm in front of your chest, while the right arm protects your face and intercepts blows. Eric walks through the initiates and - of course - has to complain about everything. Finally he splits us again into groups of two. He wants us to practice with each other.

I get the freckled girl and learn that her names is Maddie. She was Abnegation before she came here. I am glad she even talks to me that much. It must be because of her upbringing. The number of people in our group is uneven, which is why one of us has to practice with Eric. It is the lanky guy. I smile to myself, while he gets his ass kicked by Eric.

The rest of training consists of pretty much the same exercises, but it's exhausting.

Finally we are allowed to go get something to eat. Four said we have to back in an hour. The menu today consists of meat, potatoes and beans. I eat as much of it, as fast as I can. Another remnant of my time as a factionless. If you find some food, you eat it quickly before someone can steal it. I finish before everyone else and sit around not knowing what to do until the hour is over.

I am almost glad to be back in the training room, so I have something to do. We switch from combat to the shooting range, which is in another room. I do not know the trainer, but I am honestly happy to get anyone but Eric. He shows us how we should stand, how we must bend our arms and then we shoot. The first four times I miss the target. I try to change my stance a little bit. I put my legs more together and now it works. I manage to almost hit the target every time and the trainer gives me an appreciative smile. Three hours pass before we are sent off to Four.

Only two hours left and its over for today. With Four it's similar to our last training. He shows us how to stand, how to bend our arms and how the aim at the target. Even through I know how to handle a knife, i have no idea how to throw it right. Again, I need a few tries to hit the target.

My arm hurts like hell as I hear the siren ring and Four dismisses us.

" Do you think we'll stay in this setup? ", I'm a little surprised to hear someone talk to me. It's Maddie.

" Maybe. ", I say. I've never been good at small talk.

But she smiles and begins to talk about how hard she found our first training and that she hopes we get regrouped. She hopes to be put in a group with an even number of people. She is deadly terrified that she'll have to fight Eric and who can blame her. I just nod and smile.

Maddie's hope of being re-grouped is smashed the next day. Although we begin with knife throwing this time, we remain in the same groups. After lunch, there's target practice and in the end, we find ourself with Eric again. Its fighting time. Luckily there are just two hours left. I am tired and just want to get it over with. Again, we are divided into teams of two and this time, I am not so lucky. Although its not Eric I have to fight with, I find myself together with the Lanky Guy. His name is Tom.

He whines a few seconds about the pairing, but stops when he realizes that no one is paying attention.

I stand in front of him, getting in defense stance and wait for him to attack.

And he does. And how. I am a little shocked how hard he is punching me. Maddie had beaten more gentle. Actually just to practice the various movements they had shown us. But I can't practice with Tom. Here I just try not to get beaten up. In the beginning, I am still trying to do, what they taught us yesterday. But after a while I give up and just defend myself like I always do. I punch and kick. And I am sure I would bite, if necessary. Tom hits me in the face a few times, then he kicks me in the stomach with his knee. This is no longer practice. But I do not expect somebody to stop it. Another hit in the face. I now drop all caution and react. I grab his arm, twist it and get Tom to turn around and fall on his knees. There he is sitting in front of me, trying to defend himself vigorously, when I put my right arm around his neck and take him into a headlock. He defends himself, but for some reason I am stronger than him. I squeeze all the breath out of him. I can feel his movements are getting more and more erratic.

And then I hear Eric: Enough!

I look up and am confused. All around me people have stopped fighting. They are staring at us. I let go of Tom, who falls to the ground, panting and touching his neck.

I reckon I'll get a rubdown, but nothing happens.

" Carry on! You still have half an hour left! ", Eric shouts to the others. He sends Tom to the bench, to catch his breath, as I now have to fight with Tessa.

Tessa is a brunette. She seem to be glad to get away from Eric, against whom she had to fight.

One thing I know now for sure. I can take on Tom in a fight.

—-

The next morning I am in the bathroom getting ready, as Maddie comes up next to me.

" Can you show me how you did that yesterday? ", she asks me. I have to think for a moment.

The only thing I can think of that she could mean is my fight against Tom.

" What should I show you? ", I ask her anyways. She shrugs.

" How you choked Tom. That was great. Where did you learn how to do that? ", she wants to know. I would like to tell her, how I learned it. But I do not know, how I did it.

" I always had to be able to defend myself. My people steal things and constantly attack one another, if you have something valuable, like food.", I tell her calmly and she nods understandingly.

We go back into the common room and I notice that Maddies bed is not far away from mine.

" Maybe you can teach me one day, if you want to. ", she says hopefully.

" Sure, as soon as I find out how I did it. ", I reply smiling. Maddie is laughing now.

At least the day starts out good.

—-

Me and Maddie go into the training room together. We are one of the last ones, because we've been talking so long.

Today we first have shooting practice. Then duelling. I don't worry about it too much, because I think I won't have to compete against Tom again. This turns out to be a mistake.

Today Eric has arranged a blackboard again. Next to my name is Tom. I do not believe it. What it this? I take a look if the others are in the same pairings as yesterday. But this is not the case.

I almost want to protest, as Tom starts talking to me.

" You are not afraid, are you? ", he grins. Apparently he know what I was about to do. I just swallow what I wanted to say and look at him silent.

Eric walks in and starts yelling at everybody.

" Go. Start or do you need an extra invitation?" Almost all shake their heads and begin to practice with their chosen partners.

Tom stares at me, with a smirk on his face. It seems like he is up to something, because of what happend yesterday.

" You two also! Go! ", Eric's is talking to us now. " And this time no strangling, understood ?! I want you to use the techniques I have taught you.

I nod understandingly and get myself into defense position. Eric turns away and leaves. Tom seems to have finally come into the aisles. Slowly we begin to circle around each other. I wait for his first strike or a good opportunity to attack first.

"What are you going to do when you get kicked out, eh? ", he asks me now grinning. " Maybe they'll let you work in the kitchen, if you beg a little bit. Thats something you can do really well, isn't it? Begging? "

I try to pull myself together and to not reciprocate anything.

" Or working in the laundry. Or sweeping out the yard. ", he continues. Eric now comes back to us. His expression is annoyed.

" You shall practice and not have a coffee party! ", he says loud. Tom doesn't need to be told twice. He uses my brief inattention and steps back. I turn from Eric back to him, asking myself what he is doing, when he jumps up and forward and hits my temple.

I tumble back and try not to drop my defenses. I my head rings and I see everything double.

" There you go! ", Eric says with satisfaction. Then he leaves again. What an asshole!, is all I can think.

Tom strikes again with his right fist. I manage to sidestep him at the last minute. But I misjudge my step and after a desperate tumble, I fall down on my butt. I know that I am not in a good position. Quickly I try to get up on my feet again, as Tom roughly grabs my hair, pulls me up and punches me in the stomach. A grunt escapes me and it takes me a lot of trouble not to break down.

How far will this go? Do I have to get beaten up or will Eric intervene?

I stumble forward and turn around nervously, as I get slapped in the face again. I am now completely thrown of balance and I fall to the side. I try to support myself on my left arm, but Tom kicks it aside. I hit hard on the ground. I can see Tom's leg as it swings back, then he hits me. The hit is even worse than the punch in the stomach. I want to turn away and protect my stomach, as I see that this was the wrong choice. Tom strikes out again, but this times he focuses on my head.

I can not react as quickly as he hits my face. I feel the impact of his shoe, I hear something crack and next thing I know I am coughing like crazy. I swallowed something and can not breathe. Defensively I hold up a hand, while I wrap the other one around my neck. I cough and try to get rid of whatever is stuck inside my throat. First Tom is laughing out loud, but then he seems to unterstand that something is wrong.

" Guys, she is choking! ", he shouts. I am surprised that he even calls for help. I would have guessed that he would rather make fun of me. I hear muttering around me, people seem to have formed a circle around us. Eric comes. He wants to know what happend and Tom explains it.

Why are they still talking? How about a little help? Gasping for air I lie on the floor while I curse to myself.

In fact Eric seems to get the same idea. He sends someone to fetch some water and crouches down behind me. Then he grabs me by the chest and pushes me firmly upwards and against himself. The first time nothing happens. I feel even more dizzy with every second. I am going to faint, I am certain about that. I fall back to the ground, as he presses his hand again against my chest. This time the piece in my neck seems to slip a bit. Eric lets me fall forward for a second. He hits me a few times hard on the back. My coughs are getting louder. A third time he crosses his arms around my waist, pushes me up and this time the piece slips out of my neck.

I am still coughing, but incredibly happy to be rid of whatever was in my throat. I spit it out. It is something white. I am astonished at first, then I see what it is. Its a piece of tooth.

Eric lets go of me and stands up, as Maddie comes and hands me a bottle of water. I reach for it and drink almost all of it in one go.

Tom stares at the piece of tooth and starts to laugh.

" Because of that little thing you were almost dying? ", he asks. Some of the others now begin to laugh. A few of them look serious. Among them are Maddie, Tessa, Eric and Four, who apparently interrupted his knife throwing training.

" You want to see a doctor? , Four asks. He actually sounds concerned. I shake my head. It's all good again. Slowly I feel the pain in my stomach and head coming through again.

" Ok, everybody back to their practices! The show is over! ", Eric shouts. The others follow his instructions immediately and disappear. Except for Maddie and Tom. The last one is standing smirking next to Four. Maddie helps me to get back on my feet again.

" You have five minutes. Then I want to see you fight again. ", Eric says hard.

" Thanks for your help. ", I tell him. Eric pulls an eyebrow, then he turns around and tells Maddie to come with him. I realize that she has to fight him. I would certainly feel more compassion, if only my head wouldn't throb like this. I know how much she's afraid to fight against Eric.

" That's what he is here for. ", Four says encouragingly, before he goes back to his own group of initiates.

I rest for a moment, then I go back into the fighting ring. I reckon that Tom is going to go into full attack but he restrains himself.

Finally it's time for lunch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**I would be happy about Reviews of course too ;)**


End file.
